Sigil 015 Main
7:08:36 PM The Uncharted Lands: Back. 7:08:41 PM The Uncharted Lands: Ok, so, quick sum up. 7:09:45 PM The Uncharted Lands: After solving the mystery of attempt on Lady Mexana's life (she hired the assassin herself as a sort of covert-abortion), you guys found the next leg of your journey in finding the magic waystones. The first of which you know to reside in a castle within the Uncharted Lands. 7:11:19 PM The Uncharted Lands: You guys also returned to the Arcane Library of Enora and picked up Osenas, a member of the Rygale family who has travelled into the Uncharted Lands before and found...well, not love, but affection for an ice giant woman. 7:11:48 PM The Uncharted Lands: With him as your guide, you plan to set out on your quest with him as your guide. 7:12:09 PM The Uncharted Lands: So, very quickly, does anyone wanna do anything special here in Kyn Dorei before you set out? 7:12:21 PM The Uncharted Lands: ((Kyn Dorei = city)) 7:12:47 PM *** Rune can't think of anything! *** 7:13:05 PM *** Quill is pretty happy to leave the city behind. *** 7:13:33 PM *** Nilani just wants to get underway before some unforeseen circumstances come up. *** 7:14:22 PM The Uncharted Lands: Ok then. Osenas takes you all out. Belza and Tiprus bring up the rear and I assume Hank makes sure that Anomie is close by and not carrying anything she didn't get from willing givers. 7:15:02 PM The Uncharted Lands: Osenas has a massive pack on his back, a sun hat on his head and has rubbed some talc on his nose and cheeks. 7:15:14 PM The Uncharted Lands: ...he basically looks about as tourist-y as possible. 7:15:36 PM | Edited 7:15:48 PM Quill: ..... I basically melt in the sun, and my hat isn't that big. 7:17:26 PM Rune: It's a really large hat. 7:17:40 PM The Uncharted Lands: You approach a sort of wall of logs tied around this platform. The guards on the platform let you pass as Osenas shows them some papers and you see a large carriage of metal supported by a long wire that disappears into the distance. 7:18:03 PM The Uncharted Lands: Osenas: "The Skytrain! Our ticket into the nearest base camp in the Uncharted Lands." 7:18:16 PM | Edited 7:18:26 PM The Uncharted Lands: Osenas: "My father had it installed just a month ago." 7:18:41 PM The Uncharted Lands: Osenas turns to Rune. "Also, thank you. I like this hat." 7:19:10 PM Quill: So why did you guys crash near Nilhome, anyway? 7:19:56 PM The Uncharted Lands: Osenas: "I had gotten lost chasing the beautiful giantess into the forest. My sister chose to take the skyboat after me." 7:20:26 PM The Uncharted Lands: Osenas: "She also doesn't trust this thing. But she trusted the skyboat and look how that went." 7:20:36 PM The Uncharted Lands: Osenas: "So, ONWARD!" 7:21:24 PM The Uncharted Lands: You all enter the craft? 7:22:57 PM *** Quill shrugs! *** 7:23:08 PM Quill: .... why didn't she trust it? 7:23:55 PM The Uncharted Lands: Osenas: "Something about 'not liking the idea of being in a tin can supported by a string'." 7:23:55 PM *** Hank will cautiously enter while looking up at the wire that seems to be the only support. *** 7:24:06 PM *** Nilani does. *** 7:24:33 PM The Uncharted Lands: Osenas: "I tell her it's a steel cable, but does she listen? No!" 7:24:42 PM The Uncharted Lands: He goes on like this for a bit. 7:24:54 PM Quill: Okay, I get it. 7:25:13 PM The Uncharted Lands: Belza and Tiprus choose to fly beside. 7:25:20 PM *** Rune too. *** 7:25:36 PM Quill: How far into the Uncharted Lands is this basecamp? 7:26:29 PM The Uncharted Lands: Osenas: "It's several miles in. On the edge of Giant Country, past the Valley of the Past." 7:26:39 PM The Uncharted Lands: Osenas: "...I don't know who named these things." 7:27:04 PM The Uncharted Lands: Once you are all in, it lurches a bit to a start but then goes pretty smoothly. 7:27:33 PM Hank: What is the valley of the past? 7:28:43 PM The Uncharted Lands: Osenas: "A patch of open space about ten miles in. I've been there, it's really nothing special. Some scholars think it has significance to the Feywild, but no study has proved anything." 7:29:30 PM The Uncharted Lands: Osenas: "We should reach the camp in about a day and a half. There are no separate rooms, I'm afriad, but the benches are quite comfortable." 7:29:56 PM The Uncharted Lands: Looking around, you see the car is surprisingly spacious and the interior is kept quite comfortable. 7:30:39 PM Quill: It's all right. Can't be worse than traveling the rivers of the underworld. 7:31:22 PM Rune: I'm sure it will be fine. 7:32:09 PM The Uncharted Lands: Osenas: "I recommend you stay by the windows though. There are many wonderful things to see." 7:32:32 PM The Uncharted Lands: Osenas: "Spot anything interesting, and I can probably give you more detail." 7:33:31 PM The Uncharted Lands: ((brb)) 7:34:02 PM *** Rune watches outside, through the window. *** 7:34:52 PM *** Quill looks out as well, shades on, standing near Rune. *** 7:36:04 PM The Uncharted Lands: Ok, both of you roll Perception checks. 7:37:20 PM Quill: ((14!)) 7:38:21 PM Rune: ((10.)) 7:39:37 PM *** Quill points at the big bird. "What's that?" *** 7:40:05 PM The Uncharted Lands: Osenas looks out. "Ah, a Roc. Unique plumage for it's kind, they are usually more red than green." 7:40:33 PM The Uncharted Lands: Osenas: "You also don't normally see them this close...that's strange." 7:41:27 PM The Uncharted Lands: ...Hank, I'd like you to make a WIS saving throw, please. 7:41:49 PM *** Rune looks out at it. *** 7:42:13 PM Quill: Could you be a Roc, Anna? 7:43:54 PM *** Hank will look around and then out the window , rubbing the back of his neck. *** 7:44:19 PM The Uncharted Lands: Roll perception Hank. 7:44:22 PM | Edited 7:47:13 PM Nilani: I could. I actually saw a few of the red-orange ones earlier. 7:44:47 PM Hank: (( 16 )) 7:44:57 PM The Uncharted Lands: ((...I thought you could. Can't you do that at level 8?)) 7:45:25 PM Nilani: drat. I thought we were still level 6 or somesuch. 7:45:26 PM *** Quill looks at Hank. "You all right?" *** 7:45:42 PM The Uncharted Lands: ((I believe you are level 10)) 7:46:26 PM Nilani: I'll go ahead and edit that. 7:46:34 PM *** Hank will point down “something seems to be knocking trees down.” *** 7:47:45 PM Rune: There's a fog rolling in. 7:48:02 PM The Uncharted Lands: Looking out, you guys see two gaps in the trees and, indeed, a heavy fog. 7:48:08 PM *** Quill looks down. *** 7:48:30 PM The Uncharted Lands: Osenas: "That's not possible. The trees that grow here are fireproof, blade proof. It takes strong magic to cut down one tree a day." 7:48:56 PM Hank: I just saw two fall down. 7:49:02 PM The Uncharted Lands: THOOM! 7:49:14 PM The Uncharted Lands: Now you guys see a third tree fall and it's close enough to be heard. 7:50:27 PM Hank: (( how far above the tree line is the vehicle?)) 7:50:47 PM Quill: .... the train is going to crash, isn't it. 7:51:10 PM The Uncharted Lands: (( Not that high)) 7:51:39 PM *** Hank will try to make out any movement around where the tree fell. *** 7:52:19 PM Rune: Would you be surprised if it did? 7:52:25 PM The Uncharted Lands: Using your 16 from before, you don't make out any strange movement. 7:52:59 PM The Uncharted Lands: Osenas: "Don't be ridiculous. Like I said, those cables are solid steel and above the treeline." 7:53:43 PM Quill: ((Quill's just https://media.giphy.com/media/FyZxtlnpAaerK/giphy.gif )) 7:53:49 PM The Uncharted Lands: You feel a rumble and looking ahead, you see one of the poles holding the cables up shake. 7:54:04 PM The Uncharted Lands: Osenas: "...those are not, though." 7:54:18 PM Quill: Would you say that this train is uncrashable? 7:54:24 PM *** Hank will go to the door of the train. *** 7:54:28 PM *** Quill is looking around for safety features. *** 7:54:43 PM The Uncharted Lands: Roll investigation. 7:55:00 PM The Uncharted Lands: Tiprus appears at the door, ready to grab Hank. 7:55:10 PM Quill: ((12)) 7:55:19 PM Hank: Or we could start getting off now. 7:55:20 PM Quill: Hank don't fall out until we have to. 7:55:48 PM The Uncharted Lands: Anomie: "Anna, be something small and I can carry you." 7:56:07 PM Hank: I have my own transport Tiprus. 7:56:29 PM The Uncharted Lands: The pole up ahead begins to fall and you see the cables wobbling down with it. 7:56:37 PM *** Nilani is a roc. She does a little scree. *** 7:56:39 PM *** Hank summons Kai. *** 7:56:46 PM *** Quill blinks. *** 7:56:49 PM Quill: That works! 7:56:57 PM | Edited 7:57:10 PM The Uncharted Lands: Anomie: "...that works too." 7:56:59 PM *** Quill tries to board Anna! *** 7:57:19 PM The Uncharted Lands: Quill climbs on Anna. 7:57:26 PM *** Rune looks around for assistance, really! *** 7:57:39 PM The Uncharted Lands: Kai looks very confused, but grows his wings and hovers outside of the car. 7:57:42 PM *** Quill holds a hand out to Rune! *** 7:57:54 PM *** Hank gets on Kai. *** 7:58:02 PM Rune: ... I think I'll just fly. 7:58:08 PM *** Rune casts Fly and heads out! *** 7:58:16 PM | Edited 7:58:24 PM Quill: Must be nice. 7:58:33 PM The Uncharted Lands: Osenas: "I'll take the bird, please!" 7:58:43 PM *** Quill helps Osenas. *** 7:58:46 PM The Uncharted Lands: Osenas jumps on the back of Anna with Quill. 7:59:19 PM The Uncharted Lands: Anomie leaps into Tiprus's arms. Tiprus, being very big and strong is able to carry her easily. 7:59:56 PM The Uncharted Lands: ...and that's everyone, I think. 8:00:08 PM The Uncharted Lands: So, the car crashes, but you all are flying down easily. 8:00:32 PM The Uncharted Lands: ...you guys didn't even need to use that flying carpet I gave you a long time back. 8:00:44 PM The Uncharted Lands: :P 8:00:59 PM The Uncharted Lands: Do you guys land or try and fly ahead? 8:01:22 PM *** Hank wants to check one of the fallen trees. *** 8:01:48 PM *** Quill talks over his badge. "Why are we landing in the evil fog?" *** 8:02:04 PM The Uncharted Lands: Ok, you fly towards the nearest tree and see that the four trees were all sort of in a line, even if a bunch of trees between did not fall. 8:02:39 PM The Uncharted Lands: As you get closer, you can also smell the fog and realize...it's not fog. It's smoke. 8:02:58 PM Quill: Of course it is. 8:03:14 PM Quill: Don't let Hank near the you know what! 8:03:41 PM *** Hank will get closer. *** 8:03:53 PM Rune: HANK STAY AWAY FROM THAT. 8:05:56 PM The Uncharted Lands: Hank dives down into the trees. 8:06:34 PM Rune: Hank, stop! 8:06:37 PM *** Rune follows him! *** 8:06:52 PM | Edited 8:07:05 PM Quill: Be ready to grab him, Anna. 8:07:07 PM The Uncharted Lands: Ok, so you all go to where Hank is. 8:07:22 PM The Uncharted Lands: You first notice a strange small stream of a foul-smelling purplish goo. It's slow moving and thick like tar. 8:08:07 PM The Uncharted Lands: Looking back to where it is coming from, you can see that it is burning it's way through the trees. It's only a tiny trickle, but it has carved deep into the sides of some of these trees. 8:08:22 PM Hank: (( with the singing voice of Tim Curry)) 8:08:42 PM Quill: ((Dammit, Hank!)) 8:08:54 PM Nilani: Scree! 8:09:11 PM The Uncharted Lands: Anna, you actually find it very hard to land as a Roc. 8:09:20 PM The Uncharted Lands: This is a dense forest and you are a giant bird. 8:09:30 PM The Uncharted Lands: So, you're really more hovering up in the tree line. 8:09:40 PM Quill: Hank, don't touch the clearly evil goo. 8:09:45 PM *** Quill says this over the badge. *** 8:09:53 PM Nilani: giant bird with a passenger, too. 8:09:53 PM Quill: ....what do you sense? 8:09:59 PM Hank: We should see where it is coming from. 8:10:03 PM The Uncharted Lands: ((Two passengers)) 8:10:12 PM The Uncharted Lands: Rune, you are down right beside Hank if you wish to be. 8:10:36 PM The Uncharted Lands: Osenas: "That seems like a bad plan. This forest is full of horrible creatures." 8:10:45 PM The Uncharted Lands: Belza: "Sound good to me." 8:11:12 PM Hank: Don’t you want to know what is destroying your invulnerable trees? 8:11:23 PM *** Rune is. *** 8:11:30 PM Rune: We KNOW what it is! 8:11:40 PM Rune: Ugh, you make the worst deals, Hank! Let's get out of here, it's dangerous! 8:11:55 PM The Uncharted Lands: Osenas: "...I am lost. We know what this is?" 8:12:33 PM *** Hank will stay in the air but start tracking the goo to its source. *** 8:13:05 PM The Uncharted Lands: Ok, you follow the goo up? 8:13:25 PM Rune: Yes, it's something bad covered in acid, probably some sort of jelly or slime. 8:13:26 PM Hank: (( yes )) 8:14:00 PM Hank: Which has nothing to do with any deals I made Rune. 8:14:20 PM The Uncharted Lands: Ok. Make a...I'm gonna say an Animal Handling check, cause you are flying a horse through a thick treescape while mostly looking down. 8:14:29 PM The Uncharted Lands: I will give you adv, though. 8:14:31 PM The Uncharted Lands: Cause it's Kai. 8:14:59 PM Hank: (( terrible anyway 5 )) 8:15:36 PM The Uncharted Lands: Ok. So, Hank goes flying off and immediately rides into a tree. You take one point of damage and please make a STR saving throw. 8:16:07 PM The Uncharted Lands: Ok, good. You manage to stay on. 8:16:51 PM *** Hank will try to land somewhere not ooze covered and follow the trail on the ground. *** 8:17:28 PM The Uncharted Lands: Ok, that is feasible. Do you guys follow? 8:17:41 PM *** Quill is a passenger. *** 8:17:47 PM *** Nilani does. *** 8:17:56 PM *** Rune will too. *** 8:18:06 PM The Uncharted Lands: Ok, in that case, Anna, you may need to land and change back. 8:18:19 PM The Uncharted Lands: Or, I will need you to make a DEX check. 8:18:26 PM The Uncharted Lands: ...as a Roc. 8:19:10 PM Nilani: the dex mod for this cool critter? 8:19:39 PM The Uncharted Lands: ...a Roc has a DEX of 10. So it's a straight roll. 8:20:17 PM Nilani: 15? 8:20:48 PM The Uncharted Lands: Ok, I'll say you can't get too low, but you can get low enough to watch him. It's just somewhat difficult. 8:21:09 PM The Uncharted Lands: You periodically scrape a tree. 8:21:21 PM Nilani: somewhat uncomfortable bird sounds 8:21:42 PM The Uncharted Lands: Osenas: "This is very strange, I've never see anything like this before." 8:22:35 PM The Uncharted Lands: Incidentally, Anomie is being sort of cradled by Tiprus as she flies. It's weirdly adorable. 8:22:43 PM The Uncharted Lands: Ok, so you guys head up. 8:23:34 PM Quill: Can you tell if it's.... like, demon stuff, Hank? 8:23:48 PM Quill: Or fae stuff? 8:24:15 PM *** Hank will use divine sense in the goo. *** 8:24:28 PM The Uncharted Lands: ((Let me look that up)) 8:27:56 PM Hank: There is something undead up ahead, but nothing from the goop itself. 8:29:03 PM The Uncharted Lands: And, not long after he says that, you see a shape appear between two trees. You can't make out details, but it has the outline of a giant boar. 8:30:09 PM The Uncharted Lands: It comes out from behind the trees, and the boar's face is gone, leaving only a terrible skeleton face and dangling tongue behind. 8:30:24 PM The Uncharted Lands: It lets out a terrible squeal at you. 8:31:18 PM The Uncharted Lands: Roll initiative. 8:31:19 PM Rune: Well. That's hideous. 8:31:31 PM Quill: ... ew. 8:32:52 PM The Uncharted Lands: Ok, Anna gets the first move. 8:32:58 PM The Uncharted Lands: ...you are a Roc. 8:35:17 PM *** Nilani attempts to let Quill down, if he is still hitching a ride. *** 8:35:29 PM *** Quill was! *** 8:35:40 PM The Uncharted Lands: I'd say you can dump Quill and Osenas down. 8:38:58 PM *** Nilani will then shift into a warforged and attempt to cast Moonbeam on it, hopefully avoiding anyone nearby. *** 8:39:44 PM The Uncharted Lands: You may do so. 8:39:57 PM The Uncharted Lands: what is the save for that? 8:40:34 PM Nilani: CON 15 8:41:05 PM The Uncharted Lands: He makes the save. 8:41:36 PM Nilani: radiant damage 8:41:37 PM The Uncharted Lands: So, that's half damage? 8:41:41 PM The Uncharted Lands: Ah, ok. 8:42:05 PM The Uncharted Lands: Some more of its flesh starts to melt away and it smokes, but it is still unalive. 8:42:21 PM The Uncharted Lands: Anything else? 8:42:30 PM Nilani: all I can do. 8:42:36 PM The Uncharted Lands: Ok, Hank. 8:43:20 PM Hank: (( can I dismount Kai and have enough movement left to reach and attack the boar?)) 8:44:04 PM The Uncharted Lands: ((Hurm...not really. You can reach him staying mounted if you wanna try and attack from Kai. Otherwise, no.)) 8:44:16 PM The Uncharted Lands: The boar is about 60ft away. 8:44:56 PM *** Hank will stay on Kai and attack the boar. *** 8:45:31 PM The Uncharted Lands: Ok, I assume Anna put the moonbeam so the boar is just on the edge. So you can run up and strike. 8:45:40 PM The Uncharted Lands: Let me just look up mounted combat super fast. 8:47:18 PM The Uncharted Lands: First attack misses. Second one hits. 8:47:38 PM The Uncharted Lands: He takes 14 points of damage. And it seems to cut in pretty deep. 8:47:46 PM The Uncharted Lands: That your turn? 8:47:58 PM Hank: (( yes )) 8:48:03 PM The Uncharted Lands: Quill. 8:49:56 PM *** Quill will conjure a Spiritual Weapon, a glowy silvery spear which stabs at the boar. *** 8:50:06 PM The Uncharted Lands: Ok, roll to attack. 8:50:44 PM Quill: ((18 to hit.)) 8:50:50 PM The Uncharted Lands: That hits, roll damage. 8:51:05 PM Quill: ((12 radiant!)) 8:51:29 PM The Uncharted Lands: Not only does it hit, but it seems to do more damage than it would normally. 8:51:40 PM The Uncharted Lands: This thing looks pretty rough. 8:51:43 PM The Uncharted Lands: Anything else? 8:52:14 PM *** Quill is going to blast it with a couple of eldritch blasts, since Spiritual Weapon is apparently a Bonus action to cast. *** 8:52:24 PM The Uncharted Lands: Ok. 8:52:47 PM The Uncharted Lands: ...yeah, it is very dead now. 8:52:58 PM | Edited 8:53:08 PM Quill: What was THAT. 8:53:10 PM The Uncharted Lands: Your blasts hit and you basically blow it to chunks, coating Hank and Kai. 8:53:20 PM Quill: .... sorry Hank and Kai. 8:53:32 PM Rune: Ugh. 8:54:08 PM *** Hank wipes his face “ a zombie boar.. apparently” *** 8:54:39 PM The Uncharted Lands: You guys also see that it seems to be full of the goop, and goop just drains out of the open wounds it has now. 8:54:59 PM Quill: .... nobody touch that, then. 8:55:27 PM Hank: Me and Kai are kind of covered in it. 8:55:34 PM Rune: Ugh. 8:55:43 PM *** Hank does move to avoid the rest of the corpse. *** 8:55:58 PM *** Quill makes his way to Hank to Presti him clean, if he can. *** 8:56:09 PM The Uncharted Lands: The stuff doesn't seem to affect Hank's flesh, but his armor is a bit pock-marked now. 8:56:22 PM The Uncharted Lands: Kai just shakes it off himself. 8:56:37 PM The Uncharted Lands: You presti him clean, it vanishes. 8:57:00 PM Hank: Thanks Quill. 8:57:23 PM *** Hank looks to see if the goo continues past the boar. *** 8:57:45 PM The Uncharted Lands: It does, and it's getting wider now. 8:57:56 PM Quill: ((How fast?)) 8:58:45 PM The Uncharted Lands: ((How fast, what?)) 8:59:07 PM Quill: ((How fast does the stuff seem to spread?)) 8:59:29 PM The Uncharted Lands: It seems to be rolling downhill at a very slow pace. It's thick and slow like tar. 9:00:01 PM Quill: ((What does it smell like?)) 9:00:26 PM The Uncharted Lands: ...roll perception. 9:01:42 PM *** Hank will start following the ooze again. *** 9:02:28 PM The Uncharted Lands: Ok, Hank goes on ahead. 9:02:58 PM *** Quill follows Hank, looking back at Osenas. "Any ideas?" *** 9:03:06 PM *** Rune too. *** 9:04:00 PM The Uncharted Lands: Osenas: "I do not know what this is. Alchemy is not my forte." 9:04:14 PM The Uncharted Lands: Osenas: "I would assume it did not spring here naturally." 9:05:01 PM The Uncharted Lands: Osenas: "...wait...I do know this area, though." 9:05:25 PM The Uncharted Lands: Osenas: "We're approaching the Valley of the Past. We should be able to see it when we reach the top of this hill." 9:05:44 PM Rune: What do you want to bet it will be full of evil? 9:06:09 PM Hank: Osenas were we around the valley when I first mentioned the trees falling? 9:06:21 PM The Uncharted Lands: ((...you don't know that shifty eyes :P )) 9:06:49 PM Quill: Did you say that there was some connection with the valley and the faewild? 9:07:00 PM The Uncharted Lands: Osenas: "We were maybe closing in on it...but it's still a good ways away." 9:07:08 PM The Uncharted Lands: Osenas: "Some believe so, yes." 9:08:24 PM The Uncharted Lands: So, eventually, you start noticing...the trees are thinning out to almost nothing. And that trickle is becoming a full-blown stream. 9:09:07 PM *** Hank will have Kai start moving a little faster. *** 9:09:38 PM *** Quill frowns. *** 9:10:03 PM The Uncharted Lands: And, eventually, you reach the top of the hill, and all the trees are gone, and you see that the goo has pooled at the top there and is just leaking down. 9:10:08 PM The Uncharted Lands: This is the first thing you notice. 9:10:39 PM The Uncharted Lands: Looking out, you can see the valley off in the distance and it and several places are also filled with these purple pools. 9:10:50 PM The Uncharted Lands: Lastly, you see a sign left beside the pool near you. 9:11:06 PM The Uncharted Lands: "RYGALE LAND: SOON TO BE RENOVATED" 9:11:50 PM Rune: Renovated? 9:12:11 PM The Uncharted Lands: Osenas: "This...this is not...this is wrong. This is very wrong." 9:12:56 PM Rune: I told you it would be full of evil. 9:13:40 PM *** Hank will look for anything that looks like a source for the pools. *** 9:15:21 PM The Uncharted Lands: Roll investigation. 9:15:58 PM Hank: (( natural 20 )) 9:17:19 PM Rune: ... maybe this is part of the "renovations." 9:17:28 PM Rune: What did your father want to do with this land, Osenas? 9:17:45 PM Hank: Well someone put it here. 9:17:46 PM Rune: Because that's acid mixed with healing potions, I'm pretty sure. 9:17:57 PM *** Hank will indicate the footprints. *** 9:18:30 PM Rune: So it will destroy everything but heal flesh, and if it hit a dead animal zombie animals would probably result. 9:18:45 PM The Uncharted Lands: Osenas: "He wanted to expand and create housing. But clearing the trees away would be a slow process. We discussed building outward along the treetops." 9:19:09 PM Rune: Well, he found a shortcut. 9:19:23 PM Rune: No offense, but I'm starting to think I don't like your family very much. This is an ecological disaster. 9:19:58 PM The Uncharted Lands: Osenas: "This really is. I am very sorry if this is my father's fault. He's an asshole." 9:20:17 PM *** Quill wrinkles his nose. *** 9:20:30 PM Rune: I think that's been incredibly clear from the start. 9:21:54 PM Hank: So what’s the plan then, we can try and track down the individuals that dumped this. Or just ignore it and go on our way. 9:22:21 PM Rune: Let's track them down. 9:22:24 PM Rune: I want to shout at them. 9:22:33 PM The Uncharted Lands: Osenas: "I must talk to my father about this. This is a stain on my family and this land." 9:22:52 PM *** Hank will start following the footprints. *** 9:22:58 PM *** Quill nods. *** 9:23:04 PM Rune: Maybe it wasn't him. You never know. 9:23:15 PM Quill: He might have hired someone shady. 9:23:30 PM The Uncharted Lands: You guys follow the footprints and you come across a group of elven workers pretty quick. A few of them have a hose and are dousing the trees so they fall over. 9:24:48 PM *** Rune lets Osenas do the talking. *** 9:26:57 PM The Uncharted Lands: Osenas: "STOP! STOP!" 9:27:37 PM *** Rune rethinks that. *** 9:27:42 PM Rune: Hello. Who's in charge here? 9:28:54 PM The Uncharted Lands: As Osenas runs up, a very rotund figure steps forward. He is a large, barreled chested high-elf. His dirty blond hair cut quite short and wearing a pair of large bottle-nose glasses. He has a very jolly look on his face. 9:29:34 PM The Uncharted Lands: Man: "That'd be me, my dear! Daris Rygale and...Osenas! How are you my boy?" 9:29:49 PM Rune: Osenas, is that your father? 9:29:58 PM The Uncharted Lands: Osenas nods. "Dad, what are you doing?" 9:30:18 PM The Uncharted Lands: Daris: "Innovating, son! Creating a better world for tomorrow!" 9:31:06 PM The Uncharted Lands: Osenas: "Dad, what about the housing in the trees. We talked about--" 9:31:06 PM Rune: By destroying absolutely everything in your path. 9:31:12 PM Hank: ...Your innovation crashed your train and made zombie animals. 9:31:24 PM *** Quill nods. *** 9:31:26 PM The Uncharted Lands: Daris: "Destroying? Nonsense! I am making way for the new!" 9:31:32 PM Quill: We just killed a Zombie boar. 9:31:51 PM Quill: A zombie boar almost gored your son. 9:31:51 PM The Uncharted Lands: Daris: "Imagine it. A world where you aren't restricted to the treeline for...did you just say zombie boar?" 9:31:55 PM *** Quill nods. *** 9:32:11 PM The Uncharted Lands: Daris: "Oh...well...maybe that's a coincidence?" 9:32:19 PM Rune: It's not a coincidence. 9:32:28 PM Hank: It was full of this goop. 9:32:32 PM The Uncharted Lands: Daris: "But...how?" 9:32:47 PM Rune: It ran over a dead animal and the healing component kicked in. 9:33:11 PM The Uncharted Lands: Daris: "The heal...ah! I see!" 9:33:26 PM The Uncharted Lands: Daris: "Well...oh my...that won't do at all." 9:33:39 PM The Uncharted Lands: Osenas: "Didn't you test this?" 9:33:53 PM The Uncharted Lands: Daris: "...I kind of viewed this as a test?" 9:34:07 PM Rune: How did you intend to pick it all back up? 9:34:18 PM Hank: Aren’t tests usually small scale? 9:34:26 PM The Uncharted Lands: Daris: "My supplier told me it would just seep harmlessly into the earth." 9:34:39 PM Quill: Who's your supplier? 9:34:41 PM Rune: ... into the earth, where dead things are stored? 9:35:01 PM The Uncharted Lands: Daris: "Yes! That'd be bad! We will clean it up, immediately!" 9:35:13 PM Rune: Who is your supplier? 9:35:20 PM The Uncharted Lands: Daris: "My supplier...uh...you know, I never did get his name." 9:35:44 PM Hank: Where would you meet him? 9:35:53 PM The Uncharted Lands: Daris: "I am pretty sure he was a drow fella. Darker than any drow I've ever seen, though." 9:36:07 PM The Uncharted Lands: Daris: "Here in the Uncharted Lands, while I was scouting." 9:36:11 PM Rune: I don't suppose he had a hat that said "I'm evil, ask me how!" 9:36:17 PM The Uncharted Lands: Daris: "Said he was part of an expedition." 9:36:32 PM Hank: When was the last time you saw him? 9:36:52 PM Nilani: I would expect more along the lines of "FOOLS! I will destroy you all! Ask me how! " 9:36:54 PM Quill: Drow fella. 9:36:57 PM Quill: Scars? 9:37:04 PM The Uncharted Lands: Daris: "Yes, matter a fact." 9:37:12 PM The Uncharted Lands: Daris: "All over." 9:37:21 PM | Edited 9:37:34 PM The Uncharted Lands: Daris: "Met him only a week or so ago." 9:37:31 PM *** Rune eyes Quill. *** 9:37:48 PM Quill: Did you know he's a slaver? 9:37:50 PM | Removed 9:38:07 PM Hank: This message has been removed. 9:38:02 PM Quill: That the kind of guy you like to be in business with? 9:38:14 PM The Uncharted Lands: Daris: "...it didn't really come up." 9:38:17 PM The Uncharted Lands: He starts blushing. 9:39:01 PM The Uncharted Lands: Daris: "Well, fortunately, our trucks can suck, as well. Maybe I can still get this land in a livable state." 9:39:14 PM The Uncharted Lands: Daris: "Hell of a dream. Good place for a free housing settlement." 9:39:22 PM Rune: Livable? YOU'RE KILLING EVERYTHING! 9:39:59 PM The Uncharted Lands: Daris: "Not everything. Just the trees and most of the foliage. Animal life is unharmed." 9:40:09 PM The Uncharted Lands: Daris: "...just...too unharmed, apparently." 9:40:10 PM Rune: ... 9:40:12 PM Rune: ... 9:40:14 PM Rune: ... 9:40:17 PM Rune: ... what... 9:40:21 PM Rune: ... do you suppose... 9:40:25 PM Rune: ... animal life... 9:40:29 PM Rune: EATS? 9:41:14 PM The Uncharted Lands: Daris: "...well, vegetation and stuff, but we kept little habitats free for them to live in." 9:41:23 PM The Uncharted Lands: Daris: "The animals just have to move over there." 9:41:37 PM Rune: Little... habitats! 9:41:55 PM Rune: In Undercommon: Quill, give me a hug or I'm going to set them all on fire. 9:42:35 PM Quill: In Undercommon back: I would use cold. Fire might set this stuff up in a blaze. 9:42:48 PM *** Quill goes over to Rune. *** 9:43:32 PM Quill: .... seriously, you're in tha tmuch of a rush? You sound like a human. 9:43:57 PM Quill: We're elves! Take ten fzcking years and do it right. 9:44:25 PM Rune: This is an unprecedented ecological disaster. 9:44:42 PM Rune: They're probably not even going to be able to have lawns. 9:44:42 PM The Uncharted Lands: Daris: "Now that's just uncouth, young man. This is how drow get a reputation, you know." 9:45:22 PM Rune: Nothing's going to grow on this land again for a long time. 9:45:56 PM The Uncharted Lands: Osenas: "They're right, dad. This was sloppy and wrong and...and...just...how could you do this?" 9:46:41 PM The Uncharted Lands: Daris: "...I was just trying to help people. We all know they're never gonna actually rebuild Ellesari, and those survivors need somewhere to go." 9:47:27 PM Rune: Yes, but you don't salt the earth first! Well, all right, there's no point yelling at you about it but for hell's sake stop making it worse and start trying to fix it. 9:47:54 PM Rune: You're probably going to need to remove and burn all the topsoil and replace it if you want them to have yards or gardens or anything now. 9:48:01 PM The Uncharted Lands: Daris: "I will go suck up the pools. Bring this stuff and the formula to the Guild and see what they can do with it." 9:48:24 PM The Uncharted Lands: Daris: "...also that's probably a good idea." 9:49:07 PM The Uncharted Lands: Daris: "...I am terribly sorry. I assure you, my family takes full responsibility and I will get the right people right on it. ...I am sure I have a son or daughter who'd be perfect for this job." 9:49:17 PM Quill: You need druids. 9:49:30 PM Rune: And they're going to be really upset at first. 9:50:06 PM The Uncharted Lands: Daris: "HA! Well, good thing we're in Enora then. Sure I'll find some druids around. Thank you for alerting me to the problem. You need anything, let me know." 9:50:22 PM The Uncharted Lands: Daris then marches off and rallies his men to move out. 9:50:26 PM Rune: Well, we're already borrowing Osenas. 9:50:38 PM The Uncharted Lands: Osenas: "...I am sincerely sorry." 9:50:53 PM The Uncharted Lands: Osenas: "...I'll make sure he actually does do something to fix this." 9:51:15 PM The Uncharted Lands: Osenas: "But first, I still wish to guide you, if you'll have me." 9:51:28 PM Quill: Yes. 9:51:30 PM Rune: Of course we will. 9:52:24 PM The Uncharted Lands: Osenas smiles. "Excellent. Well...then...we should set up camp somewhere. It's been a few hours and I need to figure out where we go from here." 9:53:20 PM The Uncharted Lands: Osenas uses his map to lead you to the next safest location as far from the known pools as possible.